Unhappy Trolls
by siriobiwan
Summary: Dave x Karkat contains smut. This is a Yaoi/BL/lemon/gay fanfic so be warned! (And enjoy!)


**I kind of lazily wrote this so it might not be as good as my other fanfics. Please read and review and tell me if you want me to continue :) Thank you!**

"Fuck you Dave," said Karkat leaning back in his chair. Dave flashed a killer smile at Karkat.

"If you insist," he said losing his tie. Karkat glared at Dave.

"You're a fucking dick," he said flicking Dave off, "As if anyone would want to get in your pants."

"Tell that to Sollux, John, Rose, Jade,-" started Dave.

"Shut it. You're such a fucking slut," Karkat said getting up. He lit a cigarette. "No wonder everyone else hates you," said Karkat. Dave frowned.

"Not cool dude," said Dave, "That last jab actually hurt."

"Cry me a river," said Karkat. The bell rang. "Fuck," Karkat said, "I'm going to be late to math." He shoved the cigarette in Dave's direction. "You want this? I know you have a free period next," he said. Dave took the cigarette and took in a deep breath of it.

"Thanks," he said. Karkat nodded and was about to walk out of the classroom when Dave stopped him. "Hey we're still going to that movie tonight right?" Dave asked.

"Yeah man," said Karkat, "Now I got to. I can't be fucking late to math again." Dave smirked and nodded.

"Have fun," he said blowing smoke into Karkat's face.

"Dick," said Karkat before running to class. Karkat sat down right before the bell rang.

"I'm impressed," said John turning around, "You always manage to get here right before you're late." Karkat leaned back in his chair.

"Skills," he said. John grinned.

"Hey Kar," said John, "A bunch of us are going to karaoke tonight want to come?" Karkat leaned forward letting his chair make a crashing sound as the two legs reconnected with the floor.

"Fuck yeah," he said putting elbow on the table and putting his head in his head. Suddenly Karkat remembered his promise with Dave. "Shit sorry," said Karkat, "I already promised I would go to the movies with Dave." John frowned at the mention of his ex-lover.

"You better be careful," said John, "Dave's a shady character." Karkat shrugged.

"Just a movie dude," said Karkat, "Not all of us fuck after every date." He grinned cruelly at John. John turned a bright shade of red.

"Wha- Kar- uh-," stuttered John. Karkat laughed and ruffled John's hair.

"Hey don't sweat it," said Karkat, "Dave is a smooth talker. No wonder you were seduced." Suddenly a small object hit Karkat directly in the center of his forehead.

"Mr. Vantas! I see by you incessant talking you want to answer question number 8. On the board," the teacher said.

"Shit," murmured Karkat, "John quick give me your answers."

"No dude," whispered John, "Use your own work!"

"I wouldn't be asking if I had any to use!" whispered Karkat back.

"Mr. Vantas! We are waiting," the teacher said impatiently.

"John!" whispered Karkat urgently.

"No!" John whispered back.

"Tsk," said Karkat, "Dick."

-Later at lunch-

"So he wouldn't let you see his work?" asked Dave.

"Yeah that fucking prick!" growled Karkat. The two were sitting on the roof of the school building even though it was forbidden. Usually only delinquent students hung out on the roof to smoke, skip class or have sex.

"Hey," said Dave sharply, "He's not that bad."

"Oh sorry," said Karkat sarcastically, "I forgot Mr. Fuck-toy over there actually still has feelings for that prick."

"Karkat. Shut up." said Dave carefully controlling the anger in his voice. Karkat looked at Dave with mild shock. Normally Dave wasn't a forceful or angry person.

"Whatever dude," said Karkat looked away. The two ate in silence before Karkat said, "Oh yeah I have detention after school today so go ahead to your house. I'll come over once I'm done."

"You still remember the apartment number?" asked Dave.

"I was at your house yesterday," reminded Karkat.

-After school-

Karkat walked out of his school. 'Stupid fucking prick of a teacher,' thought Karkat. The teacher had gave him a mountain of chores that took Karkat 3 hours to finish. Karkat checked the time. 'I hope we can still make the movie,' he thought. He walked over to the bike and stopped when he saw Dave sitting at the bike rake smoking.

"Dave," he called out. He looked at Karkat and got up.

"Finally," Dave said, "What did the teacher have you do? Scrub the pool?" Karkat groaned.

"No," he said, "Just everything else." Dave chuckled and snuffed out his cigarette.

"Smoked a whole pack of those puppies waiting for you," Dave said.

"Were you waiting here the whole time?" asked Karkat.

"Nah," said Dave, "I went home but I guess John made it there before me." Karkat bent down and started unlocking his bike.

"I'm sorry man," said Karkat. He felt bad for Dave, he really did. However, Karkat felt worse for John who was slung around by Dave's childish actions. While John was his weakest, Dirk swooped in and stole John from Dave. Karkat unlocked his bike and stood up. "So wh-" started Karkat. Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat.

"Comfort me," whispered Dave in Karkat's ear. Karkat grabbed Dave's sleeve.

"Let's go to my house," Karkat said softly.

-At Karkat's house=

"Haa... haa...," breathed Karkat. Dave nibbled on Karkat's neck. "Just- nngh- put it in already," groaned Karkat, "I -ah!- want Dave inside me!"

"Heh slut," said Dave before thrusting his whole length in Karkat.

"AHH!" Karkat yelled tears welling up in his eyes. "Nngh... hurts!" groaned Karkat. Dave thrusted in and out Karkat. "Ah! Ah! Ah! S-slower!" Karkat groaned.

"Why?" asked Dave, "You wanted it."

"Nnghh" moaned Karkat. Dave steadily thrusted in Karkat. Tears were streaming down Karkat's face when he whimpered, "A-ah D-Dave I'm coming!" Dave grunted.

"Me too," he said sweat glistening over his body. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Nngh c-come inside," groaned Karkat. He felt the pleasure build up in his body before it overflowed. "Ahhh! Dave!" moaned Karkat as he came.

"J-John!" grunted Dave coming deep inside Karkat. Karkat felt his heart break, like it always did every time he had sex with Dave. Karkat bit his lip and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Hic... hic..." he cried.

"Sorry did it hurt that much?" asked Dave. Karkat nodded.

"H-hurts...," he cried, "It hurts a lot." Dave pulled out of Karkat and ruffled the troll's hair.

"Sorry," he said again, "I'm going to go take a shower is that okay?" Karkat sniffed and nodded. When he felt Dave get up and walk away Karkat grabbed the edge of the blanket and covered himself with it. 'Now which of us really is the fuck-toy' he thought tears streaming down his face.


End file.
